


Earthling Biology 101

by serene_olives



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Crushes, Curiosity, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serene_olives/pseuds/serene_olives
Summary: Allura is curious about human anatomy and seeks Lance's help to find out more. It doesn't go as Lance expects.





	Earthling Biology 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in quite a while, so I'd be super appreciative of any feedback! Enjoy!

‘Lance, are you busy?’

‘Just busy dreaming of you, Princess.’ Lance grins, and Allura rolls her eyes.

‘I have a question. Well, questions, and I think you might be able to answer.’

‘Okay, shoot.’

‘Well, I was reading, and it seems that humans have mostly the same anatomy as alteans, aside from your strange ears-'

‘My ears are cute,’ Lance cuts in. ‘Girls totally dig these ears.’

Allura doesn’t look convinced, but she continues. ‘The information I was reading didn’t go into much detail about the more… well, private areas of the body.’

Lance feels his face heat up and sincerely hopes it doesn’t show. ‘Okay, uh, what do you want to know?’

‘I’m curious as to what a human male looks like,’ she answers matter-of-factly. ‘In the private area, I mean. There were no diagrams at all.’

Okay, so this conversation was not going at all how he’d expected. _Keep it together, Lance, come on._

‘I can show you if you like.’ Why, Lance? Why? Why would you say that right now, to the princess of all people? Wow, this is so many levels of inappropr-

‘Really? That would be fantastic!’

‘What?’ _What? The princess wants to see-_

‘I said it would be fantastic if you would show me your-‘

‘Okay,’ Lance says, too quickly, and now his face is reaching supernova-level heat as he fumbles with his zipper.

Allura looks earnestly excited, and pushes her hair back behind her ears as if she couldn’t bear to have it come between her and this discovery. Lance tries to keep his thoughts innocent when she drops down to her knees to get a closer look as he trousers slip down past his hips, his underwear soon following. _Innocent thoughts, innocent thoughts._

She glances up at him momentarily and smiles. She’s so pretty. Her lips look so full and soft, like they’d feel so perfect on-

‘Is it always like that?’

Lance is shocked out of his daze. ‘What?’

‘It’s bigger than I thought, and harder, and pointing up. Doesn’t it get in the way?’

Lance splutters. His mind stalls. _This has to be some kind of weird fever dream, right?_ ‘Uh, no. It’s… not like that all the time. Just when… when a guy feels good.’

‘And you feel good now?’ She asks like it’s a totally normal question in a totally normal conversation, and Lance finds that endearing and weirdly hot.

‘Well there’s a really pretty girl, and I’ve liked her for ages, and she’s really close to me… private area, like you say, so yeah… that makes me feel pretty good.’

‘Oh!’ Allura says brightly, smiling. ‘You mean you’re in a state of arousal!’

‘Uh, yeah. Definitely that.’ The war in his body between ridiculously embarrassed and ridiculously turned on shows no signs of ending.

‘Would you like some help with it?’ Allura asks. Okay, turned on wins out.

‘Ye-yeah,’ Lance stutters out. ‘Yes, please.’

Allura looks pleased, or maybe that’s wishful thinking. This is probably just scientific for her or something.

‘Alteans often use their mouth to please their partner. Do humans do that too?’ _This is a dream. This has to be a dream._

‘Yes,’ Lance’s voice is a whisper. He clears his throat. ‘Yeah, we do that.’

‘Oh, good,’ Allura says happily, and then those beautiful, plush lips are on him, and they’re as soft as he imagined.

She kisses gently down his length, and back up, giving some experimental licks as she goes. Lances breathing is ragged already, gasping moans escaping him when she starts to take him in her mouth. She takes just the head at first, sucking gently, then a little harder, and Lance fights the urge to press into the amazing wet heat of her mouth. Instead, he settles for stroking over her soft hair as she works. She has the sweetest look of concentration when she finally begins to slide him deeper into her mouth, that makes Lance’s heart flutter and his dick throb at once.

‘Oh!’ Allura startles, letting him fall from her mouth. ‘It jumped!’

He grins sheepishly. ‘Yeah, it can do that, when I feel amazing like that.’

‘You’re enjoying this then?’ Allura asks, proud of herself. ‘It pleases you?’

Lance almost laughs. ‘Hell yes! Your mouth feels just incredible, and you look so amazing – I mean, you always look amazing – but you look so perfect like that, and-‘

His praises seem to give the princess some added confidence, because she continues with a new enthusiasm, sucking him into her mouth over and over, moaning softly around him before pulling back to kiss over the head with now-shiny lips and an eager tongue.

Lance finds himself babbling, telling her how good she makes him feel, how talented her mouth is, how he never imagined anything so hot in all his life. She doesn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, she lets out a long moan against him when he murmurs about how much he wants to make her feel this good, how he wants to touch her, and taste her, and learn every part of her body. And then he is the one moaning out some jumble of _Allura_ and _Princess_ and _goddess_ and _perfect_ , desperately pulling her back by her hair and fucking into his own fist as he spills onto the floor and the front of her dress.

He stands there a moment, gasping, feeling blissed out and exhausted before he notices Allura’s frown.

‘Why did you stop me?’ she asks flatly.

‘I was-‘ his breath is still coming in harsh pants. ‘I was about to come, and… well, I didn’t want to make you take it.’

‘Whyever not?’ The princess looks more than a little confused. _This girl is unreal._

‘Well, not everyone likes it, and you didn’t say if you were okay with it, and I didn’t want to assume…’

‘I appreciate the courtesy,’ she says, ‘but next time I expect you to let me keep going until the finish.’

‘Uh, did you say next time?’ Lance asks breathlessly.

‘You enjoyed this, didn’t you?'

He nods eagerly.

‘Then I thought you’d like to do it again in future?’

‘Yes I do. Hell yes.’ Allura smiles, uninhibited and beautiful, and Lance’s heart flutters again.

Footsteps echo in the hallway, and they scramble to make themselves look presentable.

‘Princess, are you in there?’ Coran’s voice calls. Allura darts to the door.

‘Yes?’ she calls, throwing a smile over her shoulder as she lets the door slide closed behind her, somehow looking the picture of innocence.

Lance flops onto the nearest couch, still in disbelief.


End file.
